


Seven

by immopengu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immopengu/pseuds/immopengu
Summary: A mysterious object explodes in Supergirl's face. Suddenly, Alex is faced with not just one problem, but seven.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you out there that hate what Supergirl's become. BURY YOURSELF IN FANFICTION!!! Shout outs to the authors out there making the stories we wanna read. Pour one out for Supergirl the show about a girl who could. RIP.
> 
> And, uh, follow me on Ao3. i'm lonely and I need more ideas of what to write. I should... probably write the stuff that have been languishing on my hard drive lol. But you can blame Mon-El for that shit. Turned me off Supergirl for a while.

“What happened?” J’onn stormed into the room and stopped abruptly as she was confronted with the sight of Alex Danvers and… two Supergirls?

“I don’t know.” Alex replied, looking so extremely stressed that J’onn just wanted to hug her, but knew Alex would hate that in front of so many other agents. He strode over, looking between the two Supergirls lying on a stretcher each.

“She took out the bad guys and then one of them threw a weird ball thing at her. She caught it and it exploded in her face. She’s been unconscious--”

One of the Supergirls suddenly rolled over with a grumble. The medical team swarmed to that Supergirl, trying to connect electropads on her head and body, but were pushed away as Alex grabbed onto the front of her little sister’s super suit and shook her a bit.

“Supergirl… Supergirl!” Alex called, recognizing Supergirl’s little grumble. “Wake up!”

“Nooooo…” Supergirl groaned, scrunching up into a ball. The medical team stepped back, confused. Agent Danvers now stroked a hand through Supergirl’s hair possessively, glared at everyone.

“She’s fine. She just… concentrate on the other Supergirl!” Alex barked out. The med team scrambled to obey. Alex crouched closer, taking another look around before leaning closer and pecking a quick kiss on the side of Kara’s face.

“Wake up, sweetheart.” Alex whispered, knowing this was the best way to get Kara to listen to her. The blonde liked to be gently coaxed awake with cuddles during Sunday sleep-ins. Alex was going to do her best but she was NOT going to climb onto the stretcher and cuddle with Kara in front of all her co-workers! She had an image to uphold!

“Don’t wanna.” Kara grumbled but tried to shuffle closer to Alex.

“Come on, Supergirl.” Alex smoothed a hand across her cheek and Kara tried to follow the warmth of her hand, her eyes still closed, whining when Alex retracted her hand.

“Alex…” Kara drew out the agent’s name in a whine.

Alex took another furtive glance around the room, before leaning in again to press her mouth to Kara’s ear.

“No cuddles if you don’t at least open your eyes.”

Kara whined again but blearily, almost as if it pained her, opened one eye to look at Alex. Then promptly shut it again, her expression slackening, back to sleep.

“What’s wrong with her?” Alex straightened up, looking up at J’onn desperately.

Before J’onn could answer, Vasquez was running into the room.

“Director!”

“Agent Vasquez.” J’onn took the tablet Vasquez handed to him, the agent’s eyes darting to the sleeping Supergirl who was… sucking her thumb now? The other, comatose Supergirl had not woken up at all.

“There’s three of them.” J’onn handed the tablet to Alex. Her face paled as she saw a furious Supergirl, in the middle of what looked like a junkyard, her fists reducing a rust bucket to scrap metal as she screamed in rage.

“Alpha and Delta team on hand, ma’am, containing the scene.” Vasquez reported. “Team K is getting outfitted and waiting for you.”

Alex put a hand on Vasquez’s shoulder. “Keep an eye on my… sisters while I go get… my sister.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Vasquez saluted smartly as Alex marched out of the room. It didn’t take long for Agent Danvers to get outfitted in her gear, specifically made for when Kara went off the rails again. She hadn’t wanted to make this Kryptonite suit but she had to think about what would happen should Red-K Kara show up again. Every one of the team was dressed similarly, in these suits that emitted low-grade green Kryptonite radiation. It was synthetic green Kryptonite, but it would have to do.

“Team K, status.”

Her team sounded off. The best of the best, they were also the agents that Kara was closest with, chosen specifically so they would have some kind of emotional resonance with Kara. The helicopter ride to the site was conversation-less, everybody feeling far too sober. About half a kilometre to the site, they were dropped off so they could approach on foot.

“Lu and Fernandes, with me.” Alex rattled off instructions. “Williams, Pinto, Runningbull, Ganueles, flanking formation. Go.”

They split up, with Lu and Fernandes close behind her, advancing through the junkyard, towards the sounds of carnage. It didn’t take long to find Supergirl, reducing another car to twisted metal. Alex motioned for Lu and Fernandes to fall back as she approached her sister alone.

“Supergirl.”

That got the superhero’s attention. Supergirl glared at her sister, her eyes smoldering with heat, and she screamed at Alex.

“Okay, okay, Supergirl. What’s wrong?”

Instead of answering, Supergirl turned back to the junked car in front of her, picked it up, and smashed it down again and again in a screaming tantrum.

“Guys, what’s up with our Sunshine?” Runningbull’s voice crackled across their radio link, using their nickname for Supergirl.

“Don’t know. She’s really angry about something.” Williams piped up, her voice worried.

“Alright. I’m going to try to get her to come quietly.” Alex swung her firearm back so her hands were free. "Use only sound grenades to disable.”

“We got eyes on you, Agent Danvers. Be careful.” J’onn’s voice crackled through her earpiece.

“Roger, roger. Go on, K Leader.” The rest of the team sounded off again, and finally, Alex approached.

“Supergirl.” Alex held out her hands to show that she was unarmed. Kara glared at her as if her sister was her sworn enemy.

“GO AWAY!” Supergirl snarled. She turned back to the car, her face twisted in rage, picking up the car and throwing it some distance away. A tower of stacked, crushed cars fell over into a pile.

“Supergirl, you just have to calm down--”

“I. Am. CALM!” roared Supergirl as she blasted another derelict car to smithereens. “LIKE A RIVER!”

“K Leader, watch out!” Pinto called out. The destruction Supergirl was causing made a nearby stack of cars to lean over precariously. Alex took a running leap and tumbled out of the way, as cars smashed into the ground where she was.

“Alex! Alex, are you okay?!”

Alex got up shakily. “I’m okay.”

“Alex, Supergirl--”

“I got her in my sights--”

“No,” J’onn interrupted impatiently. “The other one! She just ran off!”

“Where did she go?” Alex snapped back, worry pulling at her chest. She didn’t have to worry long as Sleeping-Supergirl landed with a heavy thud on the ground, drawing Angry-Supergirl’s attention.

“Alex!” Sleeping called out to Alex sluggishly, falling to her knees, seeming to be barely keeping awake. “Are you okay?”

“Supergirl!” Alex ran to Sleeping, as Angry screamed at this new Supergirl and rushed her double. Sleeping didn’t even put up a fight, staring dazedly as Angry punched her into a car.

“Supergirl!” Alex ran to Sleeping, who was laying in a fetal position amongst the wreckage. Williams and Ganueles, the closest team members sprinted after Alex, guns trained on Angry.

“Alex,” Sleeping smiled up at Alex as the agent hefted her into her embrace. “Hey… hey… don’t… worry.”

“Supergirl, Kara. Kara, what’s happening?” Alex was very close to panicking, feeling the weight of Sleeping in her arms… lighten. “Supergirl!”

“I’m okay, Alex. I’m okay as long as you’re okay.” Sleeping grinned at Alex, lifting her hand to touch Alex’s face before she erupted into light blue stars, all of them shooting up into the sky, heading in an unknown direction.

“Agent Danvers! What happened?” The sudden disappearance of one of the Supergirls and the confused shouting of Team K had Alex ripping out her earpiece.

“I don’t know.” Alex looked at the remaining Supergirl, standing there glowering at them. “But I think Angry Supergirl just killed Sleeping Supergirl.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl hiatus! And woooo!!! Celebratory fic for yeeting Mon-El into space! Hope a black hole tears his ship apart and he dies in a garbage compactor made of lead!
> 
> Warning that this fic wasn't beta'd and was barely looked over for grammatical mistakes or continuity errors. Read at your own risk, it's a rush job, but this fic is meant more to get my creative juices going than to actually be a work of art lol
> 
> Love it hate it? Leave a comment, kudo, find me on tumblr and talk to me there. Would love that since I feel like I write in a void sometimes lol

“She killed Sleeping Supergirl!” Lu called out. The team came out from cover, guns trained on Angry Supergirl. Runningbull had a small cylinder in her hand, thumb hovering over the top of the device, reading to depress the button on top and activate the sound grenade.

“Leave me ALONE!” Kara roars, right before she lets out a cold gale, blowing the agents back. Alex takes a tumble, regaining her footing faster than the others. Her blood ran cold, watching Kara stalk over to Pinto, fists clenched and looking ready to fight. Pinto was scrambling to pull his gun out of his holster which only sent Angry Supergirl roaring again.

“No, Supergirl!” Alex did a running tackle and both she and Angry went rolling in the dirt. Even with the Kryptonite emitters on, Alex could barely keep Angry down. Angry-Supergirl bucked up, but Alex held on tightly, feeling them rise in the air. It was synthetic Kryptonite so it weakened Supergirl, but it didn’t take away her powers fast enough.

“Let… go… of me!” Supergirl bucked this way and that. She was moving so much that Alex was fast losing her grip.

“Agent Danvers!” Lu shouting for her sounded far away, and Alex chanced a look in that direction--finally noticing that she was at least twenty stories up. And it was at that moment that Angry-Supergirl shook particularly hard and Alex just… slipped off.

It was like the fall from a rollercoaster, worse than that, like when she had parajumping exercises for the DEO. Worse, it was free-falling and knowing you had no parachute.

She could see the ground coming up fast, twisting in the air for what felt like an eternity, her life flashing before her eyes with visions of Kara’s face--

“I got you!” Angry-Supergirl had Alex in her arms, catching her gently without even a danger of whiplash. She circled around, slowing down and landing within the circle of agents that all had their guns aimed at her, still.

“Agent Danvers, are you alright?” Lu called out. Alex’s heart was hammering in her chest, adrenaline rushing through her system from the sudden fall.

“She’s fine,” Angry-Supergirl was notably subdued, rage no longer clouding her features. Her hand rested lightly on the spot over Alex’s heart. “I got her.”

“Supergirl?” Alex touched this Supergirl’s face, relieved to see a smile.

“Alex. I’m sorry.” Supergirl’s eyes were full of regret and she seemed to… shimmer in front of Alex, before suddenly bursting into red stars and flying up into the sky, Alex stumbling and falling at the sudden loss of Supergirl’s arms.

“What the fuck--”

“Agent Danvers, are you okay?” Fernandes, Pinto, and Williams were crowding around to pick her up. Lu hovered nearby, handing Alex a radio as soon as she was back on her feet.

“Agent Danvers, status!” J’onn’s voice barked out through the radio.

“I’m fine, sir. Over.”

“Get back to base now.” The note of relief in his voice was palpable. “There’s movement on the remaining Supergirl we have.”

Alex and the others quickly packed back into their transport, the car ride tense and quiet all the way back to base, all of them still in their gear, but Kryptonite emitters powered down. When the van was back at the base, Alex tore off through the facility, back to where she knew Kara would be. She didn’t know it, but the rest of her team was running along with her, all of them just as concerned.

“What’s wrong?” Alex demanded, bursting into the sunroom. Kara wasn’t there, only a couple of medical staff, cleaning up some damage.

“Where is she?” Alex demanded, too stressed for niceties.

“Agent Danvers.” A young woman snapped to attention. “They wheeled her to the Green Room.”

The blood drained from Alex’s face and she spun, running for the Kryptonite Room where she usually trained Kara. Bursting in, she could see that the Kryptonite emitters were on and Supergirl was strapped to a gurney, straining against her bonds while emitting a low pitched groaning sound that stabbed at Alex’s heart.

“What are you doing?!” Alex stomped forward but J’onn was in front of her, an arm blocking her path.

“Agents, stand down!” J’onn snapped at Team K, who were set on powering down the Green Room. “It was either this or have her destroy the DEO.”

“Sir, what happened?” Runningbull asked, the worry on her face was identical on every other Team K member’s face.

“Two unknown energy sources came through and hit her. Now she’s convulsing periodically and we’re unsure of what the hell is going on.” Dr. Song, the head of their triage team answered the question, handing J’onn a clipboard.

“Were the energy sources blue and red?” Williams asked.

“A light-ish blue and red. Yes. How did you know?” J’onn frowned. The team exchanged looks.

“Sir,” Vasquez came through the door, acknowledging J’onn before turning to Alex. “Ma’am. Mr. Schott has been trying to get a hold of you.”

“I’m a bit busy right now.” Alex replied tersely. She was brushing Supergirl’s hair away from her face, Supergirl’s movements and convulsions had made her normally immaculate blonde hair a mess.

“He says Supergirl is at Noonan’s and ordered up a whole bunch of food. She is in the process of inhaling all of it right now.”

“Another one?” Alex was alarmed, but a light seemed to go on on some of the faces in the room.

“Hey. Y’all familiar with Christian dogma?” Williams rubbed at her collarbone, touching the Psalm 23:4 she had tattooed across her chest, hidden underneath her shirt.

“Yup, and not proud of that.” Runningbull raised a hand, her face darkening. “But this isn’t Christian dogma and more like mythology.”

“What the fuck are you guys talking about?” Lu asked, puzzled. “Buddhist, here.”

“This is more Western Literature.” Ganueles rubbed his chin, the stubble on his face making a scratchy sound. “Seven Deadly Sins, guys?”

Pinto made a fist and tapped it against Ganueles’. “Exactly what I was thinking.”

Lu threw her hands up in the air. “Guys, what?”

“Seven Deadly Sins, it’s like, made up by early Christians.” Fernandes replied. “I think we met Sloth and Wrath.”

“What the fuck, so that bomb that blew up in Sunshine’s face was like a Christian myth bomb?” Lu always reverted to anger when she was frustrated.

“Basically.” Runningbull nodded. “Anybody wanna bet it split her into seven?”

Nobody wanted to take up Runningbull on that bet.

“So Seven Deadly Sins… where the fuck is the last four? Cuz we have one Supergirl here--” Lu gestured with her hands.

Dr. Song interrupted Lu. “Five. I’m thinking this is the real Supergirl, since I can’t think of what kinda sin convulsing and being comatose would be.”

“So Sloth and Wrath are down,” Fernandes counted them off on her hand, raising a finger for each Sin. “I think now we have Gluttony.”

“What’s remaining?” Lu asked.

“Vanity, Pride, Greed, and Lust.” Williams replied, suddenly looking worried. “Okay. Maybe we should all split up.”

“Runningbull and Lu with me.” Alex nodded. “Everyone change into civilians but take the twenty second synth-K grenades with you.”

“Vanity, Pride, Greed, and Lust, huh?” Vasquez sucked her teeth in thought. “Okay. The rest of you, follow me. I can get a list of places she might be.”

“Wait.” Alex called out before anybody could leave. The looked to her attentively, noticing that their usually stoic leader was blushing furiously. “If anybody gets even a HINT that they’ve come across Lust, you secure the area, you are not to engage, and you have to call me immediately. I repeat, DO NOT ENGAGE.”

Everyone blushed. Even J’onn.

“How will we get rid of Lust?”

“How did you all get rid of the other two?” Dr. Song asked, curious.

“It was always after they talked to Alex.” Ganueles supplied.

Vasquez honed on to Alex. “What did you say to her? What did you do?”

“I’m not sure. Sloth talked to me and… then she kinda just disappeared.” Alex held on to Supergirl’s hand, grounding herself in that touch. It was the only thing keeping her from having a full-out panic attack.

“They saved you.” Fernandes pointed out. The rest of Team K nodded, agreeing with the techie of their group. “That’s what happened.”

“So we just have to… what, get her to save someone?” Williams hooked her thumbs into her vest. “That sounds easy enough.”

“But is that it?” Dr. Song was frowning. She was on the other side of Supergirl and helped Alex hold the hero down as she seized again.

“I don’t know what else it could be.” Alex stroked the Supergirl’s forehead tenderly.

“Well, let’s try it out on Gluttony.”

The team agreed and quickly went off to their tasks, only Alex lingering a bit to give Supergirl one more despairing look before finally leaving the Kryptonite Room.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, don't watch Supergirl live or on streaming sites like Netflix, CW app, etc. Don't even watch Season 1 on Netflix. Let them feel it.


End file.
